


袁家大院【想不好标题暂时就叫这个吧】

by CarrotCesca



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 仗剑寻心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 玛丽苏+家长里短+怪力乱神+坑大概算是基友做的游戏《仗剑寻心》里郭嘉的同人（。当然因为作者的私心，你绍是必须要出场的
Relationships: 袁绍/他的一众小妾, 袁绍/刘氏, 郭嘉/OFC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“阿姊姊，我们为什么要回邺城呀。”四岁的袁买把玩着手上的玩具木马，好奇地问坐在他一旁的少女。

少女看上去十三四岁年纪，未施脂粉，发髻散乱。她盘着双腿，一只手拿着一方绢布，一只手拨弄着她的耳坠，那耳坠看着十分怪异，一边是新鲜的辛夷，一边是蔫掉的不知道什么花，连接的铜条也看起来歪歪扭扭，像是初学者不得要领地打制而成的。少女的眼神定在绢布的小字上。

“‘二旬以降，三平六域。为卿赴邺，临漳而渔。’哎呀哎呀。那位先生的话又是什么道理呢？”少女思索道。

“阿姊姊！不要不理我！”

“难道是说，父亲能再攻下六郡？然后那时候我还得留在邺城钓鱼？……逻辑不通呀。”

“艾姨！阿姊姊不理我！”袁买摔下手上的玩具，跑着想要够到房间另一边一位正指挥着僮仆侍女们收拾杂物的红衣年轻女人，却一个踉跄摔了一跤，趴在地上大哭起来。

袁买的哭声将少女从沉思中打醒，她抱起幼童，安抚道：“小弟别哭啦。回了邺城阿姊让厨娘给你做糖渍山楂好不好？”

小朋友听到”糖渍山楂”立刻停止了哭声，眼睛放起光来。

“这回咱们走得急了，确实没想到这几天竟然会发生这么突然的变故。”红衣女人捏了捏袁买粉嘟嘟的小脸，侧过身对少女说。“对了阿奇，你刚刚在嘟囔什么呢。怎么还和钓鱼扯上关系啦。”

“我正想给你说呢艾姨。”名唤阿奇的少女笑道。“两个月之前我去东市转悠，被一个学究打扮的中年人拦住了。那人甚是怪异，非要我估测刘公山将军的寿数。”

“真是狂妄，你怎么回答的？”

“我便实话实说了呀——我觉得不到三年，若是犯兵戈，恐怕还更短……”

“嘘，小点声，别忘了我们还没离开昌邑郡治府。”艾姨捂住阿奇的嘴，小姑娘点了点头，艾姨的手才渐渐松开。她用只有两个人能听到的声气小声叱责：“这话你怎么敢随便说！”

“嗯……那位先生买了我最爱吃的豕骨冬瓜羹，我不实话实说过意不去嘛。” 

“你呀。”艾姨苦笑着用手指狠狠敲了敲阿奇的额头。“算你运气好，那人没什么坏心。下次可别对陌生人这么耿直了，便不提你那些……惊-人-言-语，若是让歹人发觉了你是袁氏小娘，保不准在你身上套个麻袋就把你绑走了！”

“若是换个人说这话倒还算寻常。”少女轻嗔道。“艾姨居然也要教我别太耿直……”

艾姨瞪了阿奇一眼，从少女手中接过袁买，轻轻拍打着他的背，袁买打了个呵欠。“别揪着这个，我倒想知道那位学究怎么回应你的。”

“他说不止。”少女学起中年男人捋胡子的模样。“‘依我观之，刘公山寿不足三月矣。’他就是这么说的。”

“还真是应验了呀。”艾姨睁大眼睛，皱起了眉头。“那学究还说了什么？”

“那先生还说我是可造之材，要带我去沛国的什么相山学相术，说这样能化解我此生最大的劫数——我当然不干啦。”袁奇说着翻了个白眼。“他就摇头叹气说什么天数已定什么有心无力，还给了我一个锦囊，见我将信将疑，便说如果他关于刘将军的话应验了，就让我拆开看看。说是遇劫之机化劫之道都在里头。我正想问他叫什么名，转过身时他却不见了。”

“所以你便信了他？万一他是随口胡诌恰巧蒙对的呢？”

“信不信的，我也不会去跟他去什么相山。”阿奇凝视着在艾姨怀里睡熟的弟弟，不置可否地说。“而且他写的东西我也看不懂，只知道和邺城有关，怎么都得回去不是？”

忽见一位小吏进门拱手道：“夫人，二位公子，一切都收拾停当了。”

“小弟。”袁奇摇醒了睡熟的袁买。“回邺城吃糖渍山楂喽！” 小朋友伸开肉团一样的手，眼睛半睁着，小嘴还不断嘟囔着山楂山楂。

“瞧你俩激动的。”艾姨打趣道。

“可不？我们来昌邑都住了两年啦。两年未见，父亲一定很想我们吧。”少女眨了眨眼。

“……是啊。”艾姨打量着袁奇，突然撇了撇嘴。“头发太乱了，都知道要见你父亲了还不好好收拾打扮一下。你主母准又得说你‘行止怪异，不似世家女眷’。”

“那我就先多谢夸奖了。”袁奇耸肩道。

“这话也就你敢说。”艾姨笑着将袁买放在榻侧，手伸向阿奇乱糟糟的发髻。“快，让我给你梳个头。”

袁奇乖乖地背过身去。

时值初平三年，黄巾军入侵兖州，刺史刘岱兵败身死。两年前，袁绍为与刘岱结盟，将数名家眷作为人质寄于他在昌邑的居所。刘岱既殁，袁绍决定将家眷迎回冀州。属于袁奇和袁买这对姐弟的人生冒险，这才刚刚开始……


	2. Chapter 2

邺城的北门市场上，有家专卖小吃的酒馆名唤“邯山老店”。这天一清早，还不到卯时，店老板赵六便和夫人起床忙活着下厨。

以往赵六夫妇都不会起这么早，可这两年形势不同了。袁本初自打领了冀州，便把家从雒阳迁到了邺城。这座城池在他的治下愈加繁荣。老店的生意也一天比一天好。这不，赵六刚从仓库里拿了两只兔腿进厨房，店里就来了客人。

赵六有些狐疑，他真的没听到敲锣开市的声音，但刚刚他的确听到城门打开的吱呀一声。

站在门口的是三位中年男子，为首的身着赭衣，戴着一把佩剑，身材高大，相貌俊朗。身后两位虽然都是文士打扮，气质却大不相同，一位看着和蔼可亲，另一位则精明阴鸷。他们衣着整洁，脸上却挂着一丝疲累之色，一看便是风尘仆仆刚从外地赶回来的。

“店家，”仪表不凡的赭衣男子拱手施礼道。“打扰店家。请给我们上糖渍山楂，烤兔腿和羊肉汤。每样都要三份，糖渍山楂另加两份打包带走，多谢。”

赵六忍不住噗嗤笑出声。他很久没碰上这么有礼貌的客人了。“敢问各位是哪里人氏？虽然这是我和你们第一次见面，可你们看起来一点都不像是第一次来店里的样子啊？”

“确实是第一次亲自来。”赭衣男子道。“不过对贵店的招牌是早有耳闻了，吾家小女曾说贵店做的糖渍山楂在邺城能排第二。”

赵六正想问第一是哪家，和蔼男子忽然道：“主公，我们上座吧。”还回头瞪了赵六一眼，显然是不想接着聊下去。赵六只得闭嘴，招呼着这几位不寻常的顾客上座。

赵六刚回厨房，便听得外表精明阴鸷的男子便开口哂笑道：“公与何必如此谨慎，便是让他知道了主公身份又如何。”

原来面相和蔼的男子便是袁绍座下别驾，沮授沮公与。虽然赵六不曾识得几个大字，但还是从邺城街头巷尾的传闻里听说过沮授这位多进奇策的谋士。只见沮授摆手道：“公则所言差矣。言多必失，如今战事紧急，还是不要节外生枝的好。” 赭衣男子点头道：“公与言之有理，可是偶尔能聊些战事之外的话题也是难得的惬意之事啊。”

坐他对面的精明男子是袁绍手下的谋士郭图郭公则，那么赭衣男子自然是冀州牧袁绍本人了。想到此处，赵六大吃一惊，忙把听到的八卦嘀咕给了夫人。夫人听得袁本初亲自光临，也是惊得两眼圆睁下巴落地。在赵六下厨之时，她好奇地蹲在厨房帘子旁掀起一角偷听。

只听得郭图又道：“主公却是为何，忽然想着要带吾等来尝这邺城小吃？这不似主公平日风格啊。”

“友若此前跟我说，他认为我虽然姿容弘雅，又待人亲善有礼，是人们争相仿效的对象，可是此等审慎循礼之仪表，作为主君，是将自己束在高阁，远离民众了。”袁绍道。

“所以，主公便要从了荀友若之谏，要为了人望而考虑走粗放狂野路线吗？”沮授捋了捋胡须，笑道。

“公与觉得这不妥？”

“好事倒是好事。不过在下认为，违背主公性格的事还是少做的好。” 

袁绍意味深长地看了沮授一眼。“你与我相识不过数载，如何便知道我的性格了？”

沮授拱手道：“是授失言，万望主公海涵。”

袁绍摆摆手：“算啦，你也是好意。”

赵六做好了饭菜，将客人们都安顿好了便回到厨房，发现赵六夫人还看得聚精会神。他拍了拍她的肩：“别偷听了，让州牧大人他们发现可不好。”他停顿些许，又加了句：“……刚刚他们都说了些啥？”

“都是些军政之事，我也听不太明白。”赵夫人道。“模模糊糊听见州牧大人说，他是为了了解咱们的生活境况如何而专程过来的。”

“听起来他倒还是个不错的人喽。”

“至少长得是真的很不错。”赵夫人说着，又掀起帘子看了饭堂上的宾客一眼。

“瞧你这花痴样！”赵六笑着摇了摇头。“你是不是还琢磨着，要是晚生几年，州牧大人准得跟你看对眼儿，把你纳进府里当个妾啊。”

“咱俩都结婚多少年了你说什么胡话呢？我不识字，可我还是知道自己有几斤几两啊，哪敢奢望那般人物瞧上我！”赵夫人白了他一眼。“而且啊……”赵夫人忽地停了下来。

“而且什么？”

“而且我听说——是街头的朱婶说的，她说她有亲戚在州牧大人家里当差——说袁大人自打夫人过世之后，除了纳了好几房美妾，还找了位宗室之后做续弦呢，说起这位新夫人……嘿，你要听八卦吗？”

“我不正听着嘛……你快继续说啊！”

赵夫人笑着凑到赵六耳边继续嘀嘀咕咕。

酒足饭饱之后，袁绍留下一贯五铢钱，不等店家找零，便骑上马带着两位谋士往自宅方向奔去。

袁氏宅院坐落在邺城的东面，朱红色的大门紧闭着，周遭雾气氤氲，清晨的露水还没散去，门口只站着一个孤零零的仆役，神情有些落寞。

黄马长嘶一声，正发呆的看门仆役被惊得抬起头，看到了马上的人。仆役的表情更吃惊了。“啊，这不是主公么! ” 仆役慌忙开了门，却也不先同袁绍打招呼，而是向门里冲去： “夫人，夫人！是主公，主公回来啦！”

袁绍带着沮授和郭图下了马，朝府中走去。


End file.
